


Bragi's Gift to Vampires

by DragonGirl1112 (SummoningDragon)



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummoningDragon/pseuds/DragonGirl1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George refuses to kill Mitchell, but with the Old Ones still after him and the others disgusted with his lies, Mitchell cannot stay with his friends. Nina forces him to New Zealand where a certain blonde god is about to find that Idun is not Bragi's only soul mate. </p><p>*Unbetad and and a first draft only, this is probably going to be very awful to start with, please bare with me!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragi's Gift to Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no idea where this is going or where it's going to end. If you want anything to be included I'm open to suggestions. I will update the tags as I go along since I only have the first two chapters written and I have no idea what to write next. The rating will probably also end up as mature or explicit.   
> I'm also looking for a new beta so if anyone wants a shot at improving my awful writings can you message me?

"You have to get out Mitchell," George muttered, his eyes flicking around the dark living room.   
"To where?" the vampire brooded from where he paced,"It's not as if there's anywhere where they can't find me. There's no point. You should have killed me when you had the chance."  
"I couldn't just kill you!" The werewolf insisted, the whine evident in his voice and making Mitchell cringe.   
"Why not!? It's not as if I didn't deserve it!"   
"I can't just kill my best friend!" George snapped, his voice taking on that impossibly high pitch.   
"What's the one place the vampires wouldn't look for him," Annie asked, poofing into room, cup of tea in her hand and turning her back to Mitchell.   
"They're vampires, they have people everywhere," The vampire replied.   
"I wasn't talking to you," Annie snapped, "I'm helping you and then I want you out! Out of here, out of my life. Just out."  
Mitchell didn't speak.   
"Somewhere sunny," Nina suggested. Walking into the room and sitting on George's lap where he preceded to wipe her tear stained cheek with one hand.   
"It won't work," Mitchell growled, "None of it is going to work, one of you needs to kill me, goddamnit!"   
Annie poofed out of the room and Mitchell sighed.   
"Maybe we should just come back to this is the morning," George said, kissing Nina's neck gently. The female wolf shifted off of his lap, taking his hand in hers and pulling him gently as he eased to his feet. The two began to walk upstairs.  
Mitchell slumped down on the chair, finally realising the gravity of huge situation. He'd pissed off the old ones, and now, he was going to pay. He looked up at the clock on the side, resting his head in his gloved hands.   
It was just after 3am when he heard the soft padding of feet on the stairs. He'd been staring at the clock for hours, trying to work out what to do. Mitchell looked round at the stairs as Nina walked down, carrying an envelope in one hand. She walked closer to him and held it out.   
"I don't want you here when I wake up," she said sternly, waving the package at him when he didn't take it, "So, I've booked you a flight. You're going to take the money in here, get on that plane and not come back. If you do, especially once my child is born, I will give you to the vampires on a silver plate and they can do whatever they want to you."   
"Nina, I'm..."   
"Don't fucking say that you're sorry, because we both know you're not."   
Mitchell didn't say anything for a long while, he just sat staring at the envelope, "At least tell me where I'm going."   
"New Zealand," she replied, tossing the envelope at him and turning to walk up the stairs. And that was the last John Mitchell saw of his friends.


End file.
